A Real Fantasy
by GalacticRedBeauty
Summary: It was Valentine's Day, taking place six months after TDPI, where Topher and Ella have unexpectedly reunited with each other on the first day of school as Juniors. For the past few months, they have developed a special friendship, later turned into a relationship. They're about to share something special now. Rated M for sexual scene. IF YOU DON'T SUPPORT TOPHELLA, THEN DON'T READ!
1. A Romantic Night

**Hey guys! I've decided to write a quick two or three-chapter fanfiction for one of my OTPs, Tophella! :D I'm still in the middle of working on Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster (REWRITE), but I'll have another chapter of this story out in prolly a couple more days or something. About Total Drama Return of the Stars and Underdogs...not really sure. I'm planning on going on a little delay or hiatus since it's a little too much work nowadays, and the fact that I'm super concentrated on TDPPD. Plus, I have a couple commissions I need to do on deviantART, I'm Galactic-Red-Beauty on dA btw! ^^ Oh yes, if you DON'T like or support Tophella, then I highly suggest you NOT to read it! It's for the Tophella fans only, but if you're someone who doesn't mind this couple, yet interested in reading the fanfic, then that's fine. :3 By the way, sorry if Topher was a bit OOC in this chapter. It's hard to portray a character that seems to have one side. :P However, when you read the parts that are highlighted in an Italic Font, I hope it make sense. :3 I just thought I should write the background story and the concept of it before I get to the specific scene in the story, so yeah! I hope you guys enjoy reading! Plus, the story might change to Rated M when we get to the next chapter depending on how...mature it is or not. So right now, it's gonna be Rated T since I'm scared.**

* * *

><p><em>It has been six months ever since Total Drama Pahkitew Island ended, and it was also the end of the Total Drama due to Chris's second arrest for endangering the lives of the latest fourteen contestants who have participated in the competition. Two of the contestants had an impact after their individual elimination.<em>

_After Ella's elimination, she has continued to sing whenever she wants as she's stated after Chris McLean has declared that she was disqualified. However, after she was shot from the cannon, her heart was filled with mixed emotions. _

_She was only happy because her freedom to sing and talk her animal friends are unlimited to her unlike her limits when she was experiencing Total Drama, which didn't give her much satisfaction. They are the two things that helped her cope with her emotional sorrow until an unexpected change has occurred._

_The only reason why she can feel the sting of sorrow in her heart is because her former destined prince have dismissed her for the favor of her other competitive team-mate. Ever since Dave has placed a shoe on Ella's foot, she felt very touched from his kindness, yet she was automatically heart-broken after learning that he's had actual feelings for Sky._

_The pain of rejection planted a dark hole in her heart, which almost made her trip up from the things she loves. The temporary pain almost took away her love for singing and almost replaced her love with pure melancholy._

_She would never forget the difficulty that she's dealt with. She also felt sorrow because of how she misses everyone who was on the same island as her, especially Sugar. She's never cared how brutal the pageant queen has treated her. She still wishes the best of luck for her along with everyone else._

_On the other hand, Topher has felt much worse than how Ella felt after his elimination. He was majorly betrayed by his own idol who has tricked him into thinking that he'll take over the show, which was something that Topher's desired. Was. He was sad, he was angry, he was upset... and for the most case, he was responsible for Chris's arrest after the end of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. His lawyer filed a lawsuit against the host for multiple crimes he has planted on public screen during the show._

_After the elimination, Topher has wanted nothing more than a reasonable revenge on his idol. He's felt that if he couldn't host Total Drama, then nobody else can, especially Chris McLean. The argument was held in the courtroom a week later after Shawn won the millions and split it with his current girlfriend, Jasmine. A grand majority of people in the court room has sided along with Topher, and found Chris guilty for the public illegal actions he's done live on TV._

_As much as the attractive host admirer yearns to take over Total Drama, the producers didn't have enough budget to run another season, especially after suing Chris for five-hundred thousand dollars, which lead the show to cancellation. Part of him, he doesn't care about his former dreams just as long as nobody else would replace Chris unless if it was himself. _

_Ella was also part of the court when the case was open. She has defended Topher while speaking up about the animal cruelty that Chris has performed on TV. All of the contestants were in the court room, and a grand majority found Chris guilty of his charges._

_Everyone has returned to their own homes after the case was closed. However, Topher and his family have moved to Ella's city a week later. He also moved right before school started for the both of them. The both of them are currently attending to high school together as Juniors. They do have different class schedules except they share first lunch together, which was the only time that they could keep in touch with besides between class periods._

_Topher and Ella immediately got acquainted together after noticing each other in the hallway on the first day of school. They were obviously familiar with each other's presence since they have competed on TDPI together. Both of them have become friends during the next few weeks. Ever since their friendship existed, Ella was able to move on from the temporary heartbreak she's had from Dave, and Topher was able to move on from the betrayal he's gotten from Chris._

_Even though Ella was still the same as usual, such as her love for singing and animals, Topher has matured from the mistakes he's done on Pahkitew Island. At first when he met Ella at school, he was still hurt from the fact that he could never become on being what he wants to be in the future. _

_However, he was able to get over it with Ella being at his side. The way she talks, the way she's comforted him, and the way she's treated him just gave him a fuzzy good feeling. He's never felt that way with anyone else before, but whenever it's Ella, who's magic at making people feel very warm about themselves, it's different._

_To Ella, talking to Topher has helped her cope even more with the pain she's dealt with involving Dave. She's never had any close friends asides the fact that she used to think that her and Sugar were best friends. She's never had anyone who hangs out with her very often, especially her father since there were other things he enjoys doing._

_ Her mother died from strong illness when Ella's only eleven, and she was the closest person that she's ever had until her death. It was another hole that was in her heart before she met Dave and Topher herself._

_Her bond with Topher has helped her get rid of the two holes that have made a huge impact in herself. Ella's also matured from her own beliefs in her own destined story. Even though she still desires love, she's starting to look at every random guy, who helps her with anything, as friendly creatures instead of any princes she was hoping to marry someday._

_Topher and Ella have turned their friendship into a relationship three months after Topher moved to her city. Nobody else has ever treated Topher so kindly besides Ella, and nobody else has ever treated Ella very fairly besides Topher, which made them develop feelings for each other. They were also considered to be the cutest couple in their high school since everyone else surrounding them have known their performance on the show, which also helped them stay in great terms with each other._

_The popularity of this couple has been happening for the past few months, and the two are still very happy with what they have now. Even though Topher still has very high self-esteem, he was able to manage his kindness properly, and he was able to show care for the others surrounding Ella's environment. Ella has taught him to be more selfless and positive while Topher has taught her to be more natural with others around them. Since they have romantic feelings for each other, what will be their next step?_

* * *

><p>It was a snowy day in February, and also Valentine's Day too during a Saturday night. Topher and Ella just got done watching Disney on Ice together as a special date for one of Ella's favorite events of the year. Since Topher is her boyfriend, or as you could also call him as her prince, it was her first time on being able to actually enjoy a special day since Ella has been taking the role as a lonely cupid on other previous days on Valentine's. For Topher, he usually never cared for dating nor Valentine's Day before he experienced TDPI, but now that he's with Ella, this is also his first time enjoying Valentine's Day.<p>

The beautiful happy couple was exiting the arena building while holding hands together with every random stranger surrounding them heading different ways out of the building. Ella's black hair grew slightly longer compared to what she's looked like six months ago. Her hair length is currently below her shoulders. Topher still looked the same as before. Handsome as usual, except for the fact that he's matured from what happened between him and Chris. His dirty blonde hair was always styled and combed back like always.

It was fairly windy and cold outside, while the two of them were still walking their way to Topher's car. Ella was wearing a magenta trench coat with her casual pink princess dress underneath. She was also wearing white warm tights along with her simple pink flats. She was also wearing a pink headband with a bow on the center of it, the same color as her dress, while her hair was still flowing lightly in the wind. Topher was also in his casual outfit, light green jeans, white and blue sneakers, teal blue shirt, and he was also wearing a blue winter jacket. If anything, Ella looks slightly more different from her original image, yet she still looks as cute and gorgeous as ever.

Ella's soft pale fingers were laced along with Topher's warm tanned fingers, while they were still walking to his new navy blue car. Topher pulled out his car keys with his other hand from his jeans pocket, and pressed the small red button on the remote to unlock the doors from his car.

"Oh Topher, thank you so much for taking me to this wonderful date! I've had such a fun time with you, especially on Valentine's Day!" Ella thanked and squealed lightly before they've released their hands, getting ready to head into his car. Topher smiled in response after hearing a kind compliment from his sweet girlfriend, or as you can say, his sweet princess.

"It's the least that I could do for you, baby! There wasn't really anything else that I could think of for our Valentine's date!" Topher replied, also in a great mood as Ella, while winking at the modern princess. Ella blushed in response while giving out a warm flirty smile. She walked to the passenger side of the car while Topher walked around to the driver's door.

Right when the both of them slid into their own seats and closed their side doors, Topher placed his car key in to get the engine going. He and Ella have remained waiting for the next few minutes while the heater in the car warms the both of them up. It was cold when they got in, and Ella has been shivering before the heater inside increases to a higher amount of temperature. Right when they're warm enough, Topher pulled his car out of the parking lot, and started driving ahead off away from the arena area.

"Oh Ella... I've had a great time with you, babe. This is my first time enjoying Valentine's Day with someone who's so...special..." said Topher, who was smiling and blushing very lightly, while keeping his eyes on the road. Ella's pink lips smiled even more, while her pale cheeks turned to a very rosy-shade of red blush. She turned her head to him and looked at him in a very adoring expression.

"Same here, my prince! I feel so lucky that you've decided to spend time with me on such a lovely romantic event! I hope you don't mind me asking this, but...do you have any other plans now that we've finished watching those wonderful ice-skaters performing in the arena?" she responded, while looking so dearly at her so-attractive boyfriend. Topher's thought for a few seconds before responding to Ella.

"Well... I think I'm just gonna relax when I get home. Basically nothing else since it's getting a little late. Why? You have something in mind, babe?" he answered, and took a quick glance at his princess. Ella still had her smile placed onto her face, and she rolled her eyes to the right while thinking of what else she would love to do since she always enjoys spending time with Topher. Plus, she remembers that she'll be home alone once Topher drops her off, which is also one of reasons why she's decided to ask.

"Well... my father has to work night-shift, so he won't be home until 8:00 in the morning, so I would like to give you an offer on spending the night at my house! Plus, all of my animal friends are still hibernating, and it just gets very lonely and spooky in my own home! Are you comfortable on spending the night at my apartment? It's a suggestion that I'd love to consider!" she responded and questioned, in hope that Topher will stay by her side no matter what she fears.

Topher moved his lips to the left while puckering, biting the inside of his right cheek. Spending the night with her won't be such a bad idea to him at least. He was just unsure how much she wants to consider it. Hell, they're already in love with each other, and they have already became close since the start of their Junior years. He just didn't think that Ella would ask him a question like that since Ella usually visits Topher's house instead.

He's only visited her house a couple times to take her on romantic dates. Then he took a quick look at her again with his eyebrows up, still curious if Ella wants to consider it. He's usually afraid of making her uncomfortable at some point, but that never happened when the both of them were dating since Ella's very accepting. Topher usually forgets how patient she is.

"Are you sure, Ella? I mean, I won't have a problem with staying at your place for the night. My dad always takes care of my cat when I'm away, but..." he replied, still thinking if it was an alright idea.

"It'll also save your car some gas! It seems that it's almost out of fuel considering the fact that the red arrow's almost pointing to the letter E for empty!" Ella pointed out, while noticing the status of the fuel gauge that was next to the steering wheel. Topher also looked at the status of the fuel measure, while his eyes widened from his reaction to the almost emptiness from the gas.

"Aw crap! Good catch, babe! And all of the convenient stores with gas stations are already closed right now since it's past nine already! Looks like I'll get some gas in the morning then, so...why not? I guess spending the night with you won't be such a bad idea as long as your dad doesn't find out. Besides, it's Valentine's Day of course, so we've gotta do some more things together, right?!" he responded and chuckled, as he took another look at Ella again. The princess smiled more from excitement.

"Thank you so much, my prince! It was only a suggestion though, but I'm glad you've agreed to spend the night with me, especially on a lovely romantic day!" she replied and giggled. Topher smiled more, allowing Ella to sing in a moderate-tone of voice to sooth his ears. Topher relaxed his whole body on the driver's seat while keeping his hands firm on the steering wheel. Then Ella hummed quietly seconds later for the rest of the car-ride.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later after driving their way to the building containing the apartments, Topher parked his car in the visitors parking lot, getting ready to turn off his car. He pulled the keys out of the starter, which turned off the engine, letting the car to rest after a few minutes of driving. Both of them have unbuckled their seat-belts and opened their own doors. Topher slid himself out of the driver's seat while Ella slid herself out of the passenger seat.<p>

After exiting the car, they've rejoined with each other as Topher gently placed his arm around Ella, with his hand on her shoulder. Ella joined her hands together, keeping her arms straight while the both started walking to a wide, horizontal three-floored building. It was still cold outside, yet it instantly got even more warm when they've entered the building, heading their way to the elevator.

It took only ten seconds while they were waiting patiently inside of the elevator. The number "3" was the only number that was flashing light on the buttons, assuming that Ella lives on the last floor. Right when the elevator took them to third floor, they've exited together, and turned to the right, heading their way to her own apartment. The hallway at the last floor looked very nice, with royal carpeting, and nice golden lighting on every single door outside. They've passed a few more doors while walking through, though they've ended up at the fourth door on the left they've passed.

Ella pulled out her golden keys from her coat pocket, and pierced the key into the circular golden knob that has pink stringy ribbons attached behind the ball of the knob. The white door says 315 with the shiny silver text. She jiggled the knob for the next few seconds until her whole door opened. Ella pulled her key out after it unlocked and opened. It was even more warm in her apartment when they've entered in. About 73 degrees Fahrenheit when her and Topher stepped in.

Ella's apartment looks very nice and well-decoratively organized after switching on the lights in the small hall. The entry of her apartment lead them to the kitchen with a circular glass dining table placed against the walls, which leads to a very stylish living room that has a huge flat-screen TV, a rectangular glass coffee table, and a black comfortable leather-sofa with plants and flowers decorated around.

The apartment's also decorated with long transparent vases filled with roses, tulips, and daisies all around. The warm air is floral and candle-scented, feeling Ella's nature in her apartment.

"Wow, it's really warm in here, and it smells so good too...! I'm pretty glad though since my knuckles are starting to feel dry from the crazy cold weather outside! I hate it when there were dry cracks on my skin, it just gets...ugh..." said Topher, who unzipped his blue jacket and slid the sleeves off of his own arms. He placed his jacket on the nearest hook that was on the wall next to the door that closed behind them. Ella took off her maroon coat after Topher, and placed it next to his's on the second hook.

"I do have some moisturizer that's in the bathroom! Please use it if you may," she replied politely, when she placed her delicate pale hands on his shoulders. Topher blushed a bit and smiled at his girlfriend, when the two of them are looking at each other in a very flirty manner.

"Sure, thanks babe! I'm not really tired right now since it's only 9:00, so...do you wanna do something after I use the bathroom for a moment?" he responded and asked, placing his tanned hands on Ella's upper arms. They've studied each other in the eyes, still smiling at each other like a majestic happy couple they really are.

"Well...maybe we could watch a movie together? Does that sound like a plan, my prince?" Ella suggested thoughtfully.

"Sure! That sounds like a great plan to me! Be right back while I use your bathroom quick. Hope you don't mind getting the DVD player set!" Topher replied a second after Ella asked. He gently released his arm embrace from her, and headed to the bathroom, that was on the far right, also close to the living room, and also next to the dining room. Right when Topher left Ella's sight, she immediately smiled more happily and danced her way to the living room.

Right when Ella turned on the TV, she switch the shows section to the movie section in the DVD player. While waiting for her boyfriend, she's been giving thought about what movie they should watch together to result them getting sleepy in the end.

Ella sat on the couch, relaxing her whole body while kicking off her pink flats. She moved her legs and knees onto the side, and started playing around with the remote and the DVD player, just until her true prince has finished using the bathroom a minute later.

After Topher exited the bathroom, he immediately noticed Ella sitting at the sofa, and walked up to her. She was still working with the remote, thinking about what movie those two should watch together on a lovely night. He sat comfortably next to Ella, and quickly placed his right arm around her shoulders. Ella curled up into his embrace in return, placing the remote on both of their laps.

"So babe...is there a specific kind of movie that you feel like watching? Prolly a romantic one I'm guessing since it's Valentine's Day, am I right?" Topher questioned, while letting out a slight laughter from himself. Ella rolled her eyes up to her handsome prince and also laughed in return.

"Yes! A romantic movie is definitely a great choice, especially since it's Valentine's Day, and that we're already destined to be together, my wonderful prince!" she answered optimistically, and cuddled even more. Topher smiled tenderly at Ella, who's looked very comfortable when she was placing her right side of her head against his chest. He adjusted his position by moving his arm to her back, with his hand at the side of her waist.

The both of them ended up laying down together instead of sitting. Topher's head rested onto the arm of the couch, while Ella moved her arms around his upper back below his arm-pits.

Topher ended up grabbing the remote after they've finalized their cuddling position on the black leather couch. Right when he's started switching for some movie options at the flat-screen TV that was facing in front of them at their sight, they've decided to pick a romantic movie that they can both agree to. It took them about a minute to figure out which one they want to watch together, which was easy considering the fact that they understand each other's nature.

The lights in the living room went dim, just as they've started playing the movie of their choice on TV, and the both of them have remained quiet when it started. To them, their Valentine's Night is getting even more romantic every second, and now, they're watching a movie in their comfortable snuggling positions...

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading! I know there might be a couple errors that I've made while writing the part, but I hope it isn't too bad for any of you. Again, my apologies if Topher and Ella were a bit OOC. Remember, it takes place six months later after TDPI, and characters usually have changes after something unexpected happens, right? :3 I hope you've enjoyed it though!<strong>


	2. A Princess's Fantasy

**Hey guys! We are back with a TopherXElla FanFic! BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER THOUGH, I want to warn you that a sexual content will be featured in this scene. Reason why I wanna give you a warning is because this story was on Rated T when I've posted it, so now, it's changed to Rated M! I hope you guys don't mind! ^^**

**WARNING: ANY INSULT OR AN OFFENSIVE REVIEW ON MY STORY WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY REMOVED, AND YOU CAN GET YOURSELF A NICE BLOCK! **

**THIS STORY IS FOR THE TOPHELLA FANS! AGAIN FROM WHAT I'VE SAID LAST CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

><p>Topher and Ella have watched the movie together that was only seventy minutes long. The sky outside turned completely black while the constellations started appearing, giving the glow in Ella's apartment through the balcony along with the flat-screen TV that was super bright and flashy shining down on the couple. All of the lights were turned off for the duration of watching a romantic movie together.<p>

They were still laying down together in a very comfortable position. Towards the end of he movie, Topher had one of his arms behind his head that was resting on the arm of the couch, while his other arm was placed calmly on Ella's back. Ella was still snuggling onto Topher. Her right side of her head was still placed on his upper chest tucked under his chin, and she's had her hands resting onto his shoulders. Both of them were smiling, and their eyes were half-opened and half-closed when it got to the end of the scene.

As soon as the last scene of the movie faded away, the conclusion came when the white text of the credits started scrolling upwards on a black screen, assuming that the movie has ended. Topher and Ella got up very slowly as soon as the credits at the end of the movie came. They've stretched their own arms out and yawned at the same time before one of them turned off the TV.

Topher stood up from the black sofa, and stretched his arms out even more, trying to stretch the spine after feeling slightly stiff from laying down on the couch for over an hour. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV when Ella also stood up seconds later. She gently stroked her own black hair to brush out the light possible tangles that were in her hair while watching the movie with her prince.

"That movie was beautiful! I'm so happy that the enchanted lady has finally married her long-time crush! Isn't that right, my prince?" Ella commented after Topher turned off the TV. He briefly smiled, yet was also feeling tired since it's already past ten o' clock, the time that he usually goes to bed at night.

"Yeah, it was a really nice movie! I'm glad she's married to him too since he's a good-lookin' guy who would do anything for her, which reminds me of you and I too, ya know babe?" Topher replied, placing his hands on his hips while looking down at Ella, who was staring at him in his own eyes. They were looking at each other from face-to-face, standing between the sofa and the coffee table.

"Oh yes! They do have quite the resemblance of us, which is very memorable for such a sweet movie! Are you feeling tired, Topher?" she also responded and asked, noticing the tired look in his green eyes. She also feels tired just like him, which was also why she asked. Topher nodded a bit at her question, smiling briefly at the beautiful princess.

"Right now I am. Plus, it's already past ten, and that's the time that I usually go to bed. Is there any rooms that I could sleep in?" he also answered and asked, scratching behind his head while he was gazing down in Ella's raven-black eyes. Ella frowned a bit, knowing that she only has two bedrooms in her apartment. One for her dad, and the other for herself. Due to her father being very strict, he does not want anyone to trespass into his bedroom, especially his own daughter.

So there's only one more place that Ella could think of, but it's something that Topher might not agree to since she knows his nature very well. Plus, there were no blankets in the living room, and she fears that her boyfriend would get cold and eventually get uncomfortable while sleeping on the couch. She would rather have herself sleep on the couch if anything just so he could sleep comfortably in her room. She won't mind at all as long as Topher gets to sleep good.

"Well...why don't you sleep in my room, and I could sleep on the couch if you'd like? Unless if you would like me to sleep with you!" Ella suggested while giggling, blushing at how her last sentence sounded flirtatious. Topher also started blushing when Ella has said _'Unless if you would like me to sleep with you!'_. His eyes widened at first, then it squinted when he can feel the burn of blush appearing on his tanned cheeks.

"Ummmmm..." he spoke, still having no clue on how to answer her questions. Topher can feel the skin of his body turning to a very warm temperature, considering if he really wants to sleep with Ella in her bedroom or not. The only problem that he has in mind is that how he would look if he sleeps with her. He doesn't want to look improper in front of Ella, though he keeps forgetting that she's very accepting of his image and personality.

Ella will always love Topher whether if he's attractive or not. At least he's showing respect for the princess despite the fact how he constantly worries about his looks. Mostly his hair since it usually messes up slightly on certain occasions. Though Ella would never mind if he has to use important minutes of fixing his hair. She's patient, she's kind, and she's lovable, which are the reasons why he's in love with her. He's never had any significant others who wouldn't mind on what he does, especially looking in the mirror many times.

At the same time, Topher would never have a problem with sleeping with her. He always loves the feeling of someone else being at his side in the warmest possible moment. Plus, he's never cuddled with anyone else in bed with him, so that would be his first time if he can agree to the idea of sleeping in Ella's bed together. He's also wondered about sleeping in her father's room too. He didn't ask because he doesn't want to make himself act like he wants to sleep somewhere else that could disappoint Ella, and he was assuming that her father would not tolerate with anyone else sleeping on his bed.

No wonder why the living room was picked as an option for Ella. Then with Ella mentioning she could sleep in the living room while Topher sleeps in her bedroom, he wasn't sure on how comfortable she would be to sleep on the couch. Couches are often uncomfortable depending on how long you've rested, and he doesn't want Ella to go through that situation.

"Well Ella...I don't want you to be uncomfortable to sleep on the couch while I'm sleeping in your room... I would actually rather sleep with you than have one of us sleep on the sofa! I bet your bed is extremely cozy if you ask me!" he finally answered and smiled more, blushing more after agreeing to the idea of sleeping together. Ella smiled even more in response, and she quickly hugged his left arm.

"Again, I wouldn't have a problem with sleeping on the couch, but I'll be more than delighted to snuggle with you in my bed! I hope you wouldn't mind me singing a tune before we go to sleep!" she responded happily. Topher looked down at her in an awwing manner.

"Noooo, it's getting kind of chilly in this room, and I don't want you to freeze yourself when you're sleeping. C'mon Ella, lets go to bed together," he replied. The two of them started walking together, on their way to Ella's bedroom. Ella loosed her own arms from Topher's, yet she had her delicate pale hands remaining placed onto his left bicep. She blushed even more than how Topher blushed considering the fact that this will also be her first time sleeping with someone besides her.

Right when they have walked into the bedroom together, Ella has turned on one of the lights from the two-pack light-switch in the room. The lighting in the room turned from dark to a very dim shade of light where they will be able to see each other in her room clearly. Ella's bedroom still looks the same as usual compared to the room she was in during her audition tape.

Her bedroom has a yellow thick striped wallpaper with minor hearts on every stripe section, maroon carpeting, very nice furniture, and also a nice royal bed with a pink canopy at the far right side of their view when they've entered in. Her bedroom also included tons and tons of stuffed animals everywhere. Topher's eyes widened, learning how many treasures, especially stuffed animals, that Ella has in her room.

"Woah...your bedroom looks so...cozy and warm, especially with those stuffed animals all around! Do they help you sleep better?" he complimented and asked, taking a quick look all around the room, and feeling the warm air that was coming from the heater in her apartment. Ella smiled and looked back at Topher, as they were still walking their way to her bed.

"Not only that, but they keep me company when my father or any of my family friends weren't around. They keep me company when I was doing homework, even my real bird friends likes to visit me when I'm alone in the apartment," she answered him. Topher nodded a bit, understanding the reasoning of her stuffed animals being around, not that it bothers him of course. He always has his anti-social cat, Chef 2.0, who keeps him company when he's alone at his house.

They finally sat down on her bed for a moment, and Ella removed her pink headband bow and her choker, placing them on the nightstand next to her lamp and her little stuffed animal, giraffe. Topher quickly looked away to his left when he's noticed Ella rolling up the skirt of her pink dress after putting away her usual accessories.

"Oh, sorry! Are you getting undressed right now?" Topher asked quickly and awkwardly without even thinking of how to ask her in a not-so-awkward way. He quickly realized how wrong his question sounded, which made it sound perverted without any intention. Ella giggled at his question, not taking any offense from his question when she moved her white tights off of her long pale legs.

"Well, I am getting ready for bed, my prince, which is why I'm exchanging my outfit to my comfy nightgown!" she answered, when she pulled her bare feet out of the legs of her tights. While she folded it neatly, Topher started realizing that he's forgotten about something, and he can feel the burn from his cheeks, which are blushing when he started thinking about it.

"Awww crap!" he exclaimed, which drew Ella's attention after putting away her tights into the top drawers of the nightstand. She looked at him in a very concerned way, wondering what Topher was slightly upset about.

"What's the matter, Topher?" she immediately asked after witnessing her boyfriend placing his forehead into his own hands. From the looks on his face, he looked and felt frustrated that made Ella feel even more worried, feeling like there was something that went wrong, especially on Valentine's Day. It took him about fifteen seconds to respond to her question.

"Oh Ella...this is gonna be awkward but...I just realized that I don't have any PJ's with me that I could sleep in...and since it's at my house, the only option that I have is...is..." Topher answered, when he lifted his face from his own hands and looked at his girlfriend. He scratched behind his own head, and also blushed even more hard at the same time since there was something specific that appeared in his own mind.

Topher knew that he couldn't sleep in his current clothes since they're often uncomfortable to sleep in, and he doesn't want to ruin his shirt nor his own jeans while sleeping in it. He feels shy and embarrassed to tell Ella the rest of his own concern about the fact that he couldn't sleep in his clothes, and that his PJ's was at home. What was the option that he has in his mind?

"I don't know how to say this but...you know...ever since I was...a fanatic to Chris McLean I...I've been sleeping in my own pajamas instead of...well...I don't know how to interpret this but...instead of sleeping in my own underwear," he answered slowly, still scratching his head while Ella's eyes widened from what he's said.

"Ohhhh! Now I understand why! Do you feel just embarrassed to sleep in your underwear in front of me, or anything similar to that situation?" she responded. They quickly settled themselves even more on her bed, with Topher facing his back against the soft large dark pink headboard, while Ella moved herself to the other side of the bed, sitting down next to her boyfriend where he could see her easily.

"Yeah...something like that, not that I'm actually self-conscious with my body or anything but...I feel like it's gonna be different if I was on the one sleeping in my underwear while you're in...your pajamas or something," he answered, feeling his heart racing a bit after with what he just said. A light-bulb popped in Ella's head, meaning that she has an idea on what she could do to make her prince feel comfortable and confident about this awkward situation.

"Well...I think I have the perfect solution to this problem, in which I hope you wouldn't mind at all, but something where I hope you wouldn't have to feel as embarrassed," Ella replied as she placed one of her hands behind her back. Her delicate fingers were reaching for the zipper that was on top of her back dress. Topher waited, while watching his princess do something that would be a little unexpected.

He could hear the slight noise of the zipper being unzipped, and he saw her arm lowering down while witnessing the top of her dress looked loose and undone. His cheeks flushed even more, and his green eyes started to widen up when Ella gently placed her hands on the white thick sleeves of her top, and slid them off of her own arms and her whole torso.

She's now exposed in her light pink bra with her flat bare stomach. Topher frozed, and his whole cheeks turned to an even darker shade of red. He can feel goosebumps appearing on his own arms, and his heart started beating fast and slow at the same time. Topher can feel himself shake after seeing Ella in her bra for the first time. Ever.

"Um...ummm..." he spoke, feeling speechless at how she undressed her top, getting ready to remove the skirt that goes along with her dress. She rolled it up, and lifted her whole dress all the way over her head, taking off her top and skirt. Ella's now exposed in pink underwear and bra, which made Topher shiver more, feeling the warmth and heat coming from the reaction after watching her take off her dress.

He's never thought that Ella would consider the idea of her getting almost naked at some point, especially when she was the first one to do it. He always sees his princess very innocent and pure, so he's never expected her to do something that would...possibly turn him on. She gently dropped her dress at the corner side of the bed next to Topher, yet he was still having a hard time keeping his eyes off of Ella's sexual presence.

"I just thought that I should get undressed just so you wouldn't have to worry about being the only one who's in his underwear," she said, giggling when she's noticed the stunned reaction coming from Topher's face. His cheeks were still burning hot while he was still looking at her B-cup bra. Then he smiled and finally took a look at Ella, who was smiling at him with her eyes looking a little flirty and sensual, with her blush that's included in her expression.

"Well...let me tell you, baby. You actually look pretty hot being almost naked, so I guess I might as well take off some of my clothes too," Topher replied as he placed his hands on the bottom of his teal blue shirt. He instantly pulled his own shirt up, while exposing his six-pack abs and nice pecks that made Ella looked even more stunned from her reaction. Her lips puckered in a 'Ooooooh!' kind of expression, placing her finger tips on the front of her mouth.

Topher's shirt turned inside out after removing it over his arms and head. So now, he's shirtless. He placed it on top of Ella's dress after taking off his whole shirt. Then the next thing he did, he gently grabbed Ella by her bare waist, and pulled her to himself. So now, his lap is settled between her legs, and Ella was sitting on her knees when she's had her hands on Topher's warm bare shoulders. She showed surprise on her face after Topher grabbed and pulled her over to himself.

He smiled in a sexual manner, and he can feel the spark between the both of them. Topher winked at Ella, showing his million-dollar smile when he was about to do something that would make Ella's heart pump even fast from surprise. Topher is turned on, which will probably turn Ella on soon when he's making that suspicious sexual smile on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby!" he sensually said from eye-to-eye before he leaned his face over to Ella's. Ella's heart started beating fast when Topher slammed his own lips onto her's. Both of their eyes closed when they were sharing their kiss together. Ella started wrapping her arms around his neck while Topher locked his arms around her bare back. One of his hands was touching the back of her bra, close to the hook that was still attached together as the couple was still passionately making out.

He kicked off his own sneakers, and threw them off the bed with his feet that were still in his white socks. Both of them were enjoying the kiss that they're still sharing together. Topher has moved one of his hands behind Ella's head, stroking gently onto her black shoulder-length hair. Ella did the same when she's moved both of her hands, and brushed her fingers into his dirty blonde hair.

Topher's back slowly slid down, with his head and shoulders against the headboard and the two pillows. They broke their passionate kiss for a moment to study each other's eyes. The expressions on their faces looked even more sensual, and their cheeks were still rosy red. Their first time making out without wearing an appropriate attire just left a huge spark between them while they were having their own privacy in Ella's bedroom.

"I bet you're enjoying this as much as I am, babe. I bet you're ready for the Topher experience, if you get what I mean!" he spoke and winked after catching some breath and after sharing smooches on each other's lips. Ella laughed in an adoring manner when he's teased her about his usual catch phrase of the 'Topher Experience'. Her cheeks flushed more, feeling the warmth in both of their bodies.

The two of them moved even more close to each other, while Topher sat up a bit to place his whole front chest and stomach against Ella's. Their hair already became messy after their quick make out moment. Topher moved his hands all the way down to Ella's hips as she moved her's over to his shoulders again. Without any hesitation, she planted a few more smooches over his face, leaving pink lip marks all around. Most of them were on his cheeks while one of them was on his neck.

Topher smiled while he was letting Ella place more kisses onto his face. Just then, he slowly moved his fingers over to her shoulders, and placed them under the shoulder straps of her bra. His index fingers have pierced between the layers of the straps to loosen up the size. After planting another kiss on his forehead, their embrace broke apart as they started studying each other's eyes again. Both of them smiled, and they can feel more warmth coming between them. Perhaps it's getting hot now.

The shoulder straps slid off of Ella's shoulders when they were still looking at each other, and they have ended up dropping down to her upper arms. Topher's hands came down over to her rear while Ella's hands were resting on his pecks.

"I'm feeling so hot right now, how about you, my princess?" he asked, with one of his eyebrows up while the other lowered in a very sensual manner. He showed his smile and teeth again that Ella couldn't resist. Ella started smiling again, and she's also noticed how Topher's already messed around with her shoulder straps from her bra.

"I really do feel warm, my prince! There's something else that I have in mind that I could also take off for you for your comfort level, but you'll have to excuse me first! I want to make sure that my stuffed animals aren't watching since they have very pure sight. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for them!" she answered and giggled. Topher released his hands from Ella, allowing her to hop off the bed for a moment to make sure that there's no stuffed animal watching them sharing their passionate moment that they're about to take to the next level.

Topher rested his head on his arms that were crossed behind, while crossing one of his legs over the other, watching Ella turn every single stuffed animal around, making sure that all of them are facing against the wall, and not at them. He smiled patiently, wondering about what else she'll remove when they get back to sharing their own moment.

It took only a minute for Ella to adjust the position of the stuffed animals that she owns since she has many of them in her own room. Right when all of the stuffed animals were turned around, she walked back to her bed, and she straddled her legs over onto Topher's lap. Topher sat up a bit just so he could see Ella better from eye-to-eye, who's placed her hands on one of her bra shoulder straps. While holding tight to her strap with her right hand, she moved her left arm out, removing the strap from her left shoulder.

Ella did the same on her other shoulder strap seconds later. Topher sat still after watching her taking off the straps of her bra. Now he's wondering if she's gonna do what he thinks she's actually doing. His heart was beating fast, and he's starting to feel the drops of sweat streaming down on the temples of his face. His green eyes widened more when he saw Ella placing both of her hands behind the height level of her bra.

"Oh u-um...w-whatcha doing, baby?" he nervously asked, just when Ella unhooked the back of her bra. Topher frozed and stared at her uncontrollably when she took it off. She removed the cups of her bra off of her breasts, and placed it on her dress and his shirt that were still lying on the bed. He's never seen ANY girl who became topless in front of him before, especially coming from his girlfriend. His face, especially his cheeks, were burning to a darker shade of red while he was studying her fair-sized boobs.

_'Hot damn...' _he reacted in a thought, still couldn't keep his eyes off. Topher has never thought that Ella would go very far on taking off her dress and her bra, especially her bra since he's expected her to actually be self-conscious about her body. He would've loved to teach her on how to be confident whether if she's naked or not. Now that he knows what it's like to stand in front of his topless girlfriend, it's turning him on even more. He's appreciating on how confident Ella actually really is.

"Just thought I'd give you some pleasure, my prince! Plus, it was also uncomfortable to sleep in an attire that requires a bra, so I think we could be equal if we sleep in underwear together only," she answered, when she's noticing Topher who was still looking at her bare chest. Her cheeks were also fairly red, and this is also the first time that she's been topless in front of any boy, especially for Topher. He snapped out of himself seconds later after taking a look at her exposed breasts.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Ella! I didn't pay attention since..." he apologized quickly after realizing how long he's been staring at her boobs, and then his eyes were locked again to her chest. Both of them just couldn't stop blushing, and the warmth in their skin increased to a higher amount of temperature. They can feel more goosebumps showing up on their skin. Ella's smile widened more when she was looking at Topher, who just couldn't keep his eyes off of her chest since it was easily presented at his sight.

She didn't mind him looking at them since she knew that he's definitely the right guy for her.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered, placing both of his warm tender hands on her upper sides. Ella smiled at the compliment Topher gave her. He slowly hovered his hands over to her lower chest, eventually placing them on the side of her breasts. Ella can feel her spine shake when she was allowing her true prince to glide around all over her bare chest. Now she's blushing as hard as he was. She gently placed her hands onto his forearms while she looked at him more, in a sexual manner as well.

"Oh my! Getting a little kinky, I'm assuming?" she responded in a nervous tone, yet was also smiling when she knew what a guy like Topher would love. He immediately moved his hands over to her waist and started looking at her in the eyes again. Their chests were lightly touching each other's, just not super close when they've looked at each other again.

"Only if you are, babe. Only if you're ready for the Topher experience, my hot and sexy princess," he answered her while he leaned even more closer to her chest-wise, also getting ready to kiss her on the lips again. Ella smiled more, when she moved her hands over to his biceps.

Ella scooted forward and locked her arms around Topher's neck. The both of them started making out once again, right when Topher has placed his arms around her bare back. He's grabbed hold onto her when he started sliding his whole back and head down onto the bed. So now, Topher's lying down with Ella, who is now on top of him.

Their lips have met again, feeling more of the warmth and spark between them. Topher placed one of his hands into Ella's black hair while rubbing her nude back vertically with his other hand. They're still enjoying each other's pleasure when they've continued to exchange passionate kisses on each other's lips. They've had their eyes closed while enjoying their private make out session together.

Then they've started rolling over to their own sides, still keeping their arms locked around each other. They've made out for the next few seconds until they broke their recent kiss and slowly opened their eyes once again. Topher has released his arms from Ella, and has moved his hands over to the zipper of his light green pair of jeans that he didn't take off yet. Ella's hands were still on his warm shoulders as Topher started unzipping his jeans.

The princess was still looking at him very dearly, while he started pulling down his whole jeans after a quick unzip, exposing him in a pair of navy dark blue briefs. He kicked off his jeans with his feet once it was rolled down below his knees. Then he placed his hands on Ella's hips and kissed her pink lips once again. Every kiss they share gets warmer by every second that passed. Now that they're in a piece of underwear together, _what will be the next thing that they will do, during the hot and romantic Valentine's Day Night?_


	3. A Memorable Moment

Their sudden passion moment have continued on after taking off most of their clothes. Topher and Ella were nothing but in their own underwear, and for the past thirty minutes, they have continued to kiss romantically while they were on her bed. They were lying down onto their own sides with their arms locked around each other. One of Topher's hands was pierced through Ella's thick black hair, while his other arm was covering her whole nude back with his hand touching the side of her shoulder blaze.

One of Ella's hands was messing around with Topher's dirty blonde hair while her other arm was wrapped around his neck. Topher's eyes were slightly opened while Ella's eyes were closed when they were still kissing each other on the lips in a very passionate way. So far in their own perspective, this is the best moment that they have ever shared with each other. To Ella, falling in love and sharing her love with Topher is better than singing since she's found the one who could make her happy. Nobody else has made her heart beat with love, especially Dave since he was the one who broke her heart in the past.

To Topher, sharing his love and passion to Ella is better than being a part-time fanatic of Chris McLean. He's never thought he would find someone who can keep his pride open. Even when Ella's taught him not to be as selfish, he always has self-confidence, and his girlfriend has always remind him to be happy with what he has now. They've paused, and looked sensually at each other in the eyes once again.

"Oh Topher, I just cannot stop kissing you! You're such a wonderful kisser! You sure look even more handsome and adorable with your well-groomed hair being all so messy in a very good way! That must be the Topher Experience you're talking about!" the fairytale princess complimented while flirting with her true prince, which made Topher smile and blush even more from what Ella has told him. He let out a chuckle in an adoring manner after hearing those sweet words coming from the sweet voice of his girlfriend, or as you can say his princess.

"Oh baby...you sound so hot when you give me compliments like that! The Topher Experience is not over yet! There will be more that you're gonna enjoy when we continue making love in this comfortable bed of yours!" he replied and winked, making Ella giggle in return. It silenced her when Topher immediately pulled her close again, and planted his lips back onto Ella's. It was another long kiss before they broke it off, and continued.

After a few more seconds of more lip-lock smooch, Topher shifted himself down vertically, stopping to where he's facing the side of Ella's neck. Her arms were gently placed onto his shoulders, while she was allowing him to slowly grope onto her bare breasts. Topher began to kiss her lower side of her neck softly, while his tanned fingers were pressed onto her lower boobs, giving them a gentle massage, when Ella made a quick reaction to his smooth action.

"Oh my!" Ella reacted in surprise, feeling the soft-placed kisses that Topher was giving on her neck, and the pleasuring touch that was performed on her lower breasts. The blush expanded from her cheeks, feeling the redness of more blush appearing on the side of her jaws, and the blush appearing horizontally across her nose. It didn't bother her in any sort of way. She's starting to love the sweet feeling of being kissed anywhere besides her lips.

She also didn't mind the clement touches over her pale and the certain part of her boobs, even though that groping action was unexpected. It actually felt good to her after allowing him to touch on the sensitive certain parts of her skin. Just then, Topher started moving his face down, drawing the tip of his nose down from Ella's neck to her lower chest. He placed his hands at her sides, and rolled himself onto her. Right now, Topher's on top of Ella during their passionate moment.

He slightly lifted himself up where he'll be able to see her face clearly in the dim-light room. Right now, he's straddling onto Ella when they were studying each other's eyes once again. Both of them smiled, while Topher was touching Ella's wrists when they were placed onto his bare shoulders.

"Enjoying the time, baby?" he asked, leaning himself down again with the pecks of his chest dropping mildly down onto her breasts. Ella smiled even more after Topher released her wrists and dug his arms under her back.

"Oh yes! It's quite the romantic pleasure you're giving me, Prince Topher!" she answered in a low quiet tone of voice, yet still loud enough for Topher to hear when he placed his face over on her chest, and gave more smooches and kisses onto her collarbone. It made Ella giggle even more, like she has a ticklish spot below her front shoulder. She began to arch her back while extending her neck, leaning her head backwards when Topher began to pick her up.

He started kissing the side of her neck more, but more firmly and intense than how soft he smooched her skin. Ella inhaled after feeling larger kisses that were slightly more rough than before. It was a good pressure since Topher wouldn't want to do it harder than he's doing now. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulder blades, handling more kisses that were planted on her neck. It went on for fifteen seconds before he gently released her from his arms.

They've scooted themselves all the way to the large royal headboard, where they're sitting on the light lavender sheets on her bed, next to the well-made maroon blanket presented at the front of them. Topher grabbed onto the thick hem of the blanket, and lift it up for him and Ella to fit in through. They've immediately scooted themselves under the blanket and the dark purple sheets, and their hands and arms rejoined each other's bodies as they're getting back to the romantic make out session they're having during Valentine's Night.

Topher was still on top of Ella, and his heavy pecks and chest were pressed tightly against her chest and breasts. Topher's arms were locked around Ella's back and head, giving her many passionate kisses onto her lips. Ella's hands were placed onto his mid-back when the romantic couple began to French Kiss, something that they haven't done before while they were still in a committed relationship. This is also the time where she found out that it's also part of the 'Topher Experience' she's enjoying. They broke off the intense kissing a few seconds later where Ella giggled from the sexual pleasure they're sharing.

"Mmmm, this is definitely an interesting way to enjoy a prince and princess bonding time, especially on Valentine's Day!" she spoke, while her and Topher were studying each other's faces in a very warming manner. Still resting onto Ella, Topher placed one of his hands on the temples of her forehead, and drew his fingertips onto her jaw. Ella lightly placed her hand onto his forearm after feeling the gentle stroke that was on the side of her face.

Topher smiled, while studying Ella's raven eyes as he quickly moved his lips onto her's once again. Getting back into French-Kissing, and keeping his hand on Ella's lower jaw, he placed his other hand on the thick hem of the blanket that the both of them was under, and firmly pulled it, which made the covers untuck from the corners and sides of Ella's bed. Topher kept grip onto the sheets and blanket, and pulled them over their own heads.

They've started moving more once the blankets and sheets were concealed over the two of them. Topher and Ella can feel the breezy heat after sharing more of their make out experience under the covers. Topher kept his embrace onto Ella tightly, while doing the lip-lock with her once again. Ella's legs were crossed around Topher's lower back while rubbing the back of his neck with her own gentle fingertips.

Her delicate fingers immediately brushed into his hair, feeling the intense pressure and squeeze coming from his arms that were locked around her back that was on the level of her bust. Under the movement coming from the blankets, they've let out gentle pleasant sounds from their voices that became quiet like the whispers of the candles being blown out. The covers came out even more messy when it's revolving around both of their bodies.

Both of them have never thought that they would get involved into a sexual act like this. Ella was familiar with libidos, yet she's never expected herself to commit into something that was just as enjoyable as making love to her own true prince, Topher. Topher has never thought that he would commit into a sexual act either, especially with his beautiful girlfriend, Ella. He was turned on by the bare skin exposure that she's showed him, which was one of the things he's never expected from her since she was always usually seen as a pure, lovely, classy young lady that he has a thing for unlike other girls he knows who dresses up in a very trashy way.

Neither of them could go a second without blushing ever since Ella has considered the idea of taking off her clothes to make Topher feel even more comfortable about himself while spending the night at her apartment. They have continued to share more and more of their love and sexual interests with each other. They never felt as tired ever since they have gotten into the romantic prince and princess activity. They feel extremely active ever since they've tried finding the best way to go to bed.

* * *

><p>It's been over two hours, slightly past midnight, and the air in Ella's bedroom remained thick and warm. The clothes were left on the side of the bed close to where the nightstand was at, such as Topher's teal blue shirt, his light green jeans, and his pair of blue briefs that was in the pile along with Ella's pink dress, her light pink bra, and her light pink underwear. Their attires were folded in a messy crumbly way when they were moved off of the bed.<p>

The pile of their clothes that were sided next to Ella's bed has already claimed that the couple have completely gotten naked over the hours during the night. The room was still dark, yet light enough for Topher and Ella to see each other since the full moon and the constellations of the stars have given a lot of glowing light that was shining through the clear long vertically-length glass pane that was coming from the window.

Ella was resting comfortably on top of Topher. Her head was resting peacefully on his collarbone like her pillow, while the front of her body was laying on top of Topher's chest and abs that were shifted to the right. Her arms were resting on his biceps, while her hands were placed tenderly on his shoulders. Topher had his arms around Ella like usual. His body and position felt relaxed, and his fingertips were drawing vertically on her spine.

His green eyes were still gazing down at her, while the both of them are still cuddling, playing a soft romantic peaceful sexy jazz music that was playing inside of their minds. Ella was also looking up at him, keeping her calm smile as they were thinking about what the two has done during the night of Valentine's Day. Their bare bodies were surrounded, and covered with maroon and dark purple blankets and sheets that came out as messy as before when they were used to conceal their private moment. The sheets were crumpled multiple times while they were still cuddling.

Topher was resting his head on one of the white pillows that was still leaning against the royal headboard. The other pillow was laying right next to Ella, yet half of it was covered with the messy and tangled bed sheets. Topher and Ella felt very cozy while they were still snuggling with each other. The temperature of their bodies and bare skin were still fairly warm, warm enough from the cold weather coming from outside.

The room was also very quiet when they have finished making love towards each other. They can hear each other breathing calmly, when they were doing nothing but cuddling in a very passionate manner. Both of their legs were also peeking out of the blankets while they were intertwining together. The blankets have mostly covered up Ella's rear and upper thighs, and Topher's hips and lower waist.

Ella's side-boob was shown when she was still laying cozy on Topher. Part of his stomach, chest, and abs were exposed since the blankets have covered part of Topher properly. Their hair was still as messy as usual since the make out session, yet it fits perfectly for the after-activity, where they don't care about looking as messy just as long as they're enjoying their time.

"Oh Topher...this is the best Valentine's night that I've ever had...and it's also the best night that I've ever had with you..." Ella finally spoke, breaking the short silence they've had after they have finished their sexual activity. Their eyes were still half-opened and half-closed since they feel tired as it's late where they live.

"Me too. baby...definitely the best thing that I've ever done with you since the date...god Ella, I just love you so much...you're so hot, beautiful, sexy, you've got a nice body, like damn...we need to do this again the next time your dad's not home," the dirty blonde replied, in a whisper tone of voice. He winked again when Ella laughed in a pleasant manner, and her cheeks turned red after hearing his kind compliments.

"Oh I love you too, my prince! You've got such a wonderful and a delightful body and an absolute personality that made me want to make more love to you," the princess responded, making Topher's smile widen even more. He moved his arms, yet they were still embracing around her back. He moved one of his hands onto her head, and fondled his fingers into Ella's jet black hair.

"I bet you want to do this too at my house sometime. Then my cat can enter my room after we do this again, and I'm pretty sure he's gonna end up laying down next to you since you're so good with animals...I'm sure that future moment would be a tie to this sexy moment we just had now. I would definitely love to touch your nice body all over again if we do it another time...in my room that is!" Topher said, which made himself blush, knowing the fact how much he enjoys gliding his hands around Ella's certain part of her body.

The princess smiled more, which made her cheeks flush from considering to do this again another time no matter where they're at. Topher has ended up placing his other hand on Ella's rear that was covered in the sheets ans blankets that they're still in. His other arm was relaxed, when it's still resting on the side of her head.

"I would love that! I would definitely love to have your adorable cat sleeping with us if we're going to consider doing this again ahead of the time we have now! I would like to do this again the next time my father works night-shift. I would also like to say that this is the best Topher Experience that I've ever had with you!" she excitedly replied, which made the couple laugh in a very pleasant manner.

"I love you, baby..." Topher replied, concluding the short talk that they've had after enjoying the romantic sexual experience they've had, especially on Valentine's Day. Both of them smiled at each other, and from the looks on their eyes, they feel very tired since it was already past midnight.

"I love you too, my prince..." Ella responded, while she moved her body up slowly. She shifted herself up where she could see Topher's face properly. Their tired eyes gazed at each other when they've planted their last memorable kiss of the night on each other's lips. It lasted for only five seconds before they broke it off, and before Ella has gotten back to cuddling with the prince of her dreams.

Their eyes have immediately closed after saying goodnight to each other. Topher's hands and arms were still attached around Ella like usual when they were involved in snuggling with each other. They began to snooze peacefully, while the room was filled with peaceful silence and the warm air that was flowing around the girly atmosphere in Ella's bedroom.

It was the night where a certain majestic couple have shared their exposed confidence with each other on Valentine's Day, especially when it took place after their date to Disney On Ice. It was the real fantasy that Topher and Ella have enjoyed and lived for during their relationship. It was the best night that they've ever had in their whole entire lives. The best kind of fantasy that they have enjoyed. The best kind of romance they've cherished for.


End file.
